Erza's Desire
by Jezreelsama
Summary: Erza desires one person... But he was someone she would never be able to be with... Until a fairy came and grant her wish. Rated T Because I don't know how people's mind think... now with a sequel 7 years of Hell
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Erza's pain**

**Okay… I am writing a new story when I still had another one TT…**

**Haiz… Whatever… I don't care anymore… I like Jellel… Actually I like all the good looking ppl in Fairy Tail... Like Gray… Zeref (for now)… Jellel… And no more…**

**I hate the fact that Jellel is locked up! HE IS INNOCENT! ARGH!**

**So I am going to get him out! Please review…**

* * *

><p>He's gone… He deserved it… He needs to face the consequences… That was what she had told herself. Her gripped on the fork became tighter, as tears dripped onto the table. Her strawberry cake had become blurry in her eyes. She took a painful bite at the strawberry cake. Her fragile heart that she had protected with so much iron, he broke it in matter of seconds. Now her heart would never be the same.<p>

She closed her eyes and clutched her chest. Her mind started to wander back to her painful past in the Tower of Heaven

"_Erza! What food do you like?" Jellal asked._

"_Huh… I… Don't know… Something sweet…like…strawberry?" Erza stuttered, as she looked away shyly. The only sweet food she had eaten in the prison she was a strawberry._

_Jellal asked, "Strawberry? You like strawberry?"_

_Erza nodded, "Hn…" _

_Jellal smiled widely, "When we are free, I'll… Bake you a strawberry cake!"_

_Erza eyes shone with hope, "Really?"_

"_Yeah! We'll escape here soon!"_

"_**Erza… Freedom is not a thing that exist in this world."**_

Her eyes shot open, she raked her hair through her scarlet hair…

"_The color of your hair…"_

The last image of him flashed across her mind, his smile was so lonely, so broken.

But he was evil… He hurt her friends… He hurt her…

She always hoped that she could save him… And only she can save him. Yes, it was a selfish wish. But she had always hoped for it.

But she did not save him… She saw him entering back into another nightmare… And he most definitely will never be able to get out of it. Her heart clenched again as she doubled over to let out a cry.

"One should never cry so much… especially when eating such a lovely cake." A voice spoke.

Erza shot up, glaring at the intruder, a sword in her hand.

"Hello Erza Scarlet. I am a fairy, and I'm here to grant you a wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright… I believe that people should know what the wish is….<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Erza's wish**

**Oh crap… There are really people reading it!**

**TT I'm so screwed! I totally ignored it because I thought no one would read it!**

**I wonder if there is any kind beta that has good sense of humor and loooove Erza and Jellal… the Beta person must also be prepared to talk to me A LOT cause I will ask questions… And I will not just ask Grammar questions but story questions… I will absolutely bounce ideas off the poor Beta… So the Beta must have strong feeling for Fairy Tail to know how they would behave… If you think you are up to it…please I BEG OF YOU PM ME! Cause I'm running out of people to bounce my ideas off and if I run out… I'm screwed! **

**Do mind giving a simple review… Or maybe a detailed review... I dun mind both…**

* * *

><p>"I am a fairy, and I'm here to grant you a wish."<p>

Images of Jellal immediately flashed across her mind.

"Wish Granted!"

Erza shot up at those words, "What do you mean granted? I had not even said a word."

"I don't wait, I just grant." The black-skinned fairy flashed a smile, a smile that was a little too sweet for her liking.

She pointed her sword at the fairy face, "Who are you?"

The black fairy rolled her eyes, "I get it. I grant wishes, and you point swords."

She swung her tail around before poking the cake like a fork to eat it.

"Wow…The cake that I came from taste wonderful." The fairy grinned as she licked her lips.

Erza paled, "You came from the…cake?"

The fairy nodded, still eating the cake.

Erza could feel the cake that she had eaten rising up to her throat.

The fairy chuckled, her emerald eyes sparkling a little. It was then a soft moan was heard coming from Erza's bedroom.

"Your desire has arrived. Enjoy yourself…" The fairy smiled and stood up, "I'll be off then. Take extremely good care of it… It is currently…quite fragile."

She gave a wink and was gone.

"Wait!" Erza shouted and jumped over the table but she was too late. She sighed.

A loud thud could be heard from her bedroom as she was approaching it. She walked in quickly and saw him, her desire.

He was filthy; his whole body was covered with grime. His hair was hard and sticky from sweat, blood and dirt. His pant was torn and tattered, and he was missing a shirt.

But it was still him.

Erza went closer to him. His body was lying face down on the floor and his eyes were closed, there were recent wounds on his face and body. This means the council had not been treating him very well, but what could she expect, he was one of the worse criminal in the century.

Yet her blood boiled at the thought of what they might have done to him… She bit her lip. What if he's a fake? What if…

He moaned again and shifted his position, "Erza…"

Ezza stared at him; tears were filling her eyes once again.

"Jellal… I'm sorry… but I'll have to turn you in later…" Erza whispered. Her heart broke at the thought; the memory of him being cuffed haunted her.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure what to do next.

Should she just turn him in or…? She sighed, she should take him to master… After she was done with him…

She pulled Jellal up and nearly toppled over at his full weight upon her. She steadied herself and dragged him to her bathroom.

"Jellal…Wake up…" She patted the side of his face. He reluctantly opened his eyes, his beautiful, strong greenish brown eyes that used to shine when he was young was now dulled by life's nightmare.

"Erza…" He forced a laugh, "I must be dreaming again…"

He then fell unconscious, with a light smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

She hugged the filthy him, trying to make herself believe that he was really here with her. When she let go of him, she was just as dirty as him. She got up and went to the tub to check the water temperature before removing his clothing. She washed him as gently as she could as he looked so fragile. It felt that if she just used a little more strength, he would break into pieces.

She then removed her own clothing to clean herself.

Jellal eyes fluttered open right at the moment. They both stared at each other in the eye. His eyes slowly travelled down, he blushed and frowned at the same time.

"Just a lewd dream…" He whispered to himself and went back to his previously unconscious state.

Erza was blushing furiously, why did she removed her clothing when he was still in the bathroom. She then looked down at his body, her eyes could not help but travel lower. She wanted to scream. He was naked and vulnerable. Why did she not think about it in the first place? It was because he was weak and cannot clean himself! She argued in her mind and felt a little comforted by it and continue on washing.

When she was done, she dragged him out to her bed. The water on him was dripping everywhere. He was still naked. She wanted to slap herself for her own stupidity. She should have gotten clothing for him before she cleaned him up.

She took a towel to cover him, and her own towel to dry his hair.

She ex-equip to her normal armor. She then piled him up with her quilts and blankets to keep him warm.

"I'll be back soon." She naturally leaned down and kissed his forehead.

She wanted to slap herself again, what was she doing kissing him like that? She felt like a pervert… First she removed his clothing and stared at his naked body without his knowledge and permission, and then she kissed him without his knowledge and permission. She closed her eyes, she could feel herself falling deeper into her own desire and that must never ever happen because in the end… they were just not meant to have a happy ending…

* * *

><p><strong>…. I wanted to continue to make it longer but… it seemed nice to end here so I'll end here…<strong>

**Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Erza's Dilemma

**Thank you for reading this story… If you got any suggestion or scenes you might want to see in the story, do tell me, I might add it in… **

**I apologize if any of the character seems out… cause currently… I feel a little out…**

**Fairy Tail ain't mine… that is why I'm writing this.**

**Please review… for the sake of letting me know that someone is reading this thing. **

* * *

><p>Erza was in a dilemma, was it black or white…Or maybe green? They all looked so good. Which one would be better? Something more revealing? Something to show off his body? Or something to make his eyes more noticeable? There was simply too many to choose…<p>

"Miss… are you done?" The shopkeeper asked, breaking Erza from her trance, her voice was obviously annoyed.

"Ah yes… I want all of them." Erza replied without much of a thought.

"Oh thank you so much Miss!" The shopkeeper beamed as she started packing the clothes.

It was when Erza had paid and left the shop, she realized what she had done.

"What are you doing Erza? He isn't going to be with you forever!" Erza reprimanded herself. But what's done was done. She would simply give them away when Jellel… leaves. She bit her lips at the thought. She calmed herself down and proceeded to the food store.

"_Jellal?" Erza called out to the blue haired boy in front of her._

"_Yes?" He replied, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his lips._

"_You had already asked me about my favorite food…What is yours?" Erza asked, her eyes were wide with anticipation._

_He laughed, "Well that's simple! As long as you are there with me, every food served to me will be my favorite."_

Erza sighed and cleared her head from all thoughts of him.

"Porridge... I'll just get him porridge." She mumbled to herself and focused herself on the tasked at hand.

When she was done she bought a cake for herself. She quickly made her way back to Fairy Hill. She prayed and hoped that she would not meet anybody from Fairytail as they might asked her questions, and she got her wish. She met nobody she knew on her way back.

When she entered her room, she breathed a sigh of relief and dropped her bags.

She quickly moved to her bedroom, her eyes searching for the one thing she had always desired. And she saw him, still sleeping under her quilts and blankets.

"Jellal… It is time to eat…" Erza called, as she made her way to his side. She pulled him up and accidently out of the bed. His naked body hit the floor with a loud thud. Her eyes could not help but looked at his body and his… She slapped herself.

She went over to her shopping bags and took a white blouse with a green pants… And black boxers. She went over to him and dressed him. He made no movement, when she was dressing him. When he was fully dressed, she helped him sit up and patted his face gently, "Jellal…Time to eat…"

"_As long as you are there with me, every food served to me will be my favorite."_

"It is your favorite food... Or were you lying to me when you told me that?" Erza asked, her heart pounded loudly, thinking that he would deny everything, thinking he would not even respond.

"I didn't lie..." Jellal whispered, his eyes were still shut.

"Then eat." Erza put the tip of the spoon on his pale lips. His lips parted a little to allow the spoon passage way into his mouth.

Erza stared at his lips intently, memorizing how his lips would curl around the spoon and then he would use his tongue to lick his lips. With his eyes closed, he looked like a boy having the best dream he ever had.

When he cleared the porridge, he smiled to himself and whispered, "That tasted wonderful…"

Erza smiled.

She stared at his beautiful face and sighed. She leaned forward and hugged him, smelling all of him. He smelled of her strawberry shampoo and soap, with a tint of the salty sea. She tightened her hug, trying to remember all of him, trying to keep his warmth with her for as long as she could.

Slowly, she released him and caressed his peaceful face.

"Goodbye Jellal…" And she left.

She entered Fairytail with a heavy heart. Her eyes were furrowed together, making her face… terrifying. No one in the guild dared to call her or greet her. Everyone just stared at her as she made her way to Makarov.

She turned back and glared at the now quiet guild, "I want it noisy in five seconds?"

Everybody flinched at her words, before bursting out of forced laughter.

"Master" She greeted.

Makarov was giving her a weird look, "Erza… What's with you?"

"About… Jellal… Fernandes…" Erza choked out.

"Jellal Fernan what? Who is that?...Oh!"

Makarov eyes widened in understanding, 'You got a boyfriend named Jellal Fernan something."

Erza shook her head, "No! Jellal is a criminal! He is the one that caused Etherion to be fired!"

"I know of many bad people… But none are called Jellal…" Makarov frowned.

Erza bit her lip. Something was wrong.

She ran over to Natsu, who was fighting with Gray. Gray was charging and was about to punch Natsu in the face when Erza got in between them and punched Gray first.

"Gray Sama!" Juvia shrieked as she ran to Gray;s twitching body.

She turned to Natsu, he trembled, "Erza…We…we… are not…not fighting at all… We're just… practicing…"

"I need to talk to you about Jellal." Erza said seriously.

Natsu gave a confused look, "Who?"

"Jellal! Don't tell me you had forgotten him? You fought him and save me at the Tower of Babel!" Erza shouted.

"I don't know of any guy called Jellal." Natsu replied her, his tone was dead serious.

"What's going on? Why don't any of you remember Jellal?" Erza cried as she stomped out of the guild, hoping to somehow find some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write more… but this look like a great place to end… so I decided to end it…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Erza's Jellal

**I decide to learn not to care about review… if not my heart will break often when very little ppl review…TT But what can I say… my story is just not good enough for ppl to review… Don't worry… One day, I'll improve…one day…**

**And don't worry… I'll continue it. I already have an ending… Unless no one read it, I won't stop… Or I'll try not to…**

* * *

><p>Erza asked, Erza threatened…But no one knew, no one cared, no one remembered the name Jellal Fernandes… Yes, that includes the proud and mighty magic council.<p>

It was as if Jellal deeds never happened, it was as if he never existed.

Jellal Fernandes had become a nobody…

Angry and puzzled yet strangely happy, Erza Scarlet returned home.

"Tsk tsk… Do you hate him so much?" A familiar voice greeted her when she entered her room.

"Fairy!" Erza exclaimed as her eyes scanned her room.

The black fairy was sitting next to Jellal, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Why did you betray him?" The fairy asked, "Why did you try to turn him in?"

The fairy caressed Jellal beautiful face, "If I did not erase all their memories… then Jellal would already be back in jail."

"He deserved it… he hurt so many people." Erza shouted, tears were threatening to flow out from her eyes.

"You do not truly believe that do you, Erza Scarlet?" The dark fairy smiled as she stood up, "You believe that he deserved to be with you… Wait, let me correct that, you believe that YOU deserves to be with him."

Erza flinched.

"The Erotic books you read… you fantasize it is you and him… doing those dirty things together, don't you?" The fairy smile slowly turned to a grin, "Those cute undergarments you bought but never wore… You want him to see you in it. The lust amour you just got, everything is for him."

The fairy was not asking a question, she was confirming it; confirming Erza deepest desires.

Erza blushed deeply at all her words, her heart pounding loudly. She wanted to scream at the fairy, saying all of her words were lies… but no words would come out.

She simply stood there stunned.

"He's yours now. All yours… Lock him up; tie him up, so he can never ever leave you. He is all yours. He is your Jellal. After all, he no longer has anything…but you."

There was something off about the fairy; her smile was cruel and sinister.

"You did something to him…" Erza whispered shakily, hoping that she was wrong, hoping that the black fairy would deny doing anything to her Jellal.

"That's correct Erza Scarlet. I erased all his memories again." She grinned, revealing her pearly white teeth.

Erza gritted her teeth, "Why go through all this? Why do you try so hard to make him stay with me? What do you want me to do? Why don't you move on to another person? What do you gain from this?"

"Because I like it. Because I want to. You can do whatever you want. I'm not a God, I don't have that much power and I get to see an ending." She replied, a cheeky smile dawned on her face.

Jellal moaned, as he started shifting from his original position.

"Sleeping beauty is waking up. I, the big bad witch, have to leave now. Ah one more thing" The fairy walked toward Erza and whispered, "You must never try to betray Jellal… you must never speak of this to anyone, If I see you trying. I'll start killing, and of course, Jellal is first. Live on, with the live of your precious desire resting on your back." The little black fairy had a sweet smile on her face.

Erza eyes widened at her words, they sounded awfully familiar, so familiar that it still cuts deep into her heart…The words of Jellal before he threw her away.

The fairy laughed at her reaction before bowing and disappeared.

Jellal moaned, breaking Erza out of her trance.

She bit her lips and moved next to him where the fairy was previously standing. His eyes fluttered open as he stared into her brown eyes, "Erza… it is you…"

"Jellal… are you okay?" Erza asked, trying her best to notice if Jellal was missing anything.

"Hmm… I feel a little tired… but overall I am fine…" Jellal gave a small smile.

"That's good… Do you know who you are?"

Jellal laughed, "Why are you asking such a question? Of course I know who I am! I am Jellal Fernandes."

Erza breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you sighing for…? Erza… why are you wearing armor? And is it me or do you look grown up to me?"

"Jellal…"

"Wait… what is going on? Are you Erza? Where Sho, Millianna, Simon and Wally?" He panicked and jumped off the bed. The moment he was up he toppled over.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted as she tried to grab him.

"What is going on?" He cried as he clutched his legs.

"Did you hurt your leg?" Erza asked, as she tried to lift him up.

"I…I forgot how to walk…" He whispered, "No… This is not correct… I am dreaming… Just dreaming…"

"Jellal!" Erza grabbed him on his shoulders.

Jellal pushed her away, "Don't touch me!"

She gripped him tighter, pinning him down to the ground, "I'm Erza. You are Jellal. This is not a dream. You've lost your memories. We are free now. Sho, Millianna and Wally are travelling around the world now."

He looked bewildered, his lower lips trembled a little, "Then what about Simon?"

"Dead." Erza replied flatly.

"Dead? How? Why did we not save him?" He demanded.

Erza wanted to tell him the truth, wanted to say it was his fault and… her fault that Simon's dead. But he looked so innocent, so pure just as he was before he was tainted… before he turned evil… she cannot say it... At least not yet…

"He died protecting us when we were trying to get freedom. He's a hero." Erza smiled sadly, a little glad that she did not lied fully.

He gave her a weird look, not believing her fully.

"If you do not believe me, look into the mirror." Erza walked over to her dresser and took out a small mirror and passed it to him.

He gasped.

"…I'm grown up…" He whispered as if he could not believe himself.

He looked at her, his eyes wide "You're really Erza…"

Erza nodded and ex equipped away her armor before hugging him, "Don't worry. I'll protect you, Jellal…"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I wanted to make this chapter longer BUT this part screams end… so I'll end the chap<strong>**ter here…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Erza's Boyfriend**

**I have to apologize for my slow slow very slow update… I'm actually waiting and hoping for a beta…I am still waiting…**

**Not to mention my exam is near… Very near….**

**I do hope you guys will like this chapter… Thank you for reviewing and alerting…. **

* * *

><p>Erza woke up feeling warmth all around her chest and waist area. She shifted a little and felt a head snuggling into her chest…Or more accurately, her breast. She felt one leg in between hers. She sighed in bliss.<p>

"Jellal? It is time to wake up." She smiled as he snuggled even closer to her. She gently patted his hair, "Wake up Jellal… Today you have to learn how to walk."

He groaned and forced himself to get up.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Getting up…" and he put one foot on the floor to stand up only to fall face down.

'JELLAL?" Erza ran towards him, immediately equipping an armor that gave her extra strength to lift him up.

He bowed his head in shame.

"Jellal… Lift up your head." Erza commanded. He obeyed.

She cupped his head, "There is nothing wrong in forgetting how to walk. But it is wrong if you give up." Her gaze softened, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

A smile slowly formed, and he tried to get up again.

'That is right! One step at one time." Erza encouraged.

He willed himself forward only to fall into Erza bosom. Well not her bosom but her hard and thick armor. His head colliding into it with a loud thud, and he sank to the floor.

"Ahh.." He massaged his bruise head.

"Jellal! Are you okay?" Erza flew to his side.

He nodded.

"Then get up." Erza lifted him up, "Walk now."

He stared at her, "Erza… I…"

He bit his lips and his eyelid twitch, "I…I need…"

"You need?" Erza urged him on.

He blushed, "To pee…"

Erza laughed, "Sure! Get up and walk there. When you are desperate, you learn faster." She had a cruel glint in her eyes.

Jellal swallowed thickly as he tried to get up. He wobbled when he was standing, his legs felt like sticks.

He moved one leg forward. He stared at his leg…

_Does this leg go this way or the other way?_ He wondered.

He twists his leg in a weird position and slammed it on the floor. He immediately collapses onto the ground with a loud groan.

"Jellal! What are you doing?" Erza sighed, "Walking is simple, and you don't twist and turn or slam your foot down on the ground."

He stared at her blankly; all he wanted now was a bowl… A toilet bowl.

He bit his lips and controlled himself.

"Erza…I need it now…" He whispered.

"You need what?" Erza asked.

"Toilet… Now!" Jellal exclaimed.

Erza eyes widened in realization and she dragged Jellal to the toilet. Instinctively, she knelt down and grabbed his pants

"Erza there is no need to-"

And his pant was off.

He gasped and his face flushed bright red at the sudden exposure. She slowly looked up, her eyes directly at his…

Erza eyes lingered on it as she slowly turn red, like her hair.

She flew backwards, "I'M SORRY!" and she shot out.

Erza collapse on the floor the moment she was out of the bathroom.

She had assaulted Jellal when he was aware of it… She had striped him and saw his… not that she had not seen it before when he was weak… But now she had seen it when he was wide awake. She saw it! She SAW IT UP CLOSE!

She felt like a pervert, or was she already a pervert?

Jellal walked out of the bathroom his face still a little pink from the embarrassing scene, "Erza… you were right. You do learn faster when you are desperate."

He smiled awkwardly.

Erza smiled back, "What do you want to eat?"

He blinked, "As long as you are there with me, I don't mind eating any food."

Erza laughed, "Cheesecake?"

He nodded and took a seat. She brought two slice of cake, making sure Jellal's cake was bigger.

She smiled as she presented the cake to him. He stared at the cake fondly and took a big bite from the cake. He beamed.

"I remembered you told me you like strawberry cakes." He said.

"I'll love it even more if you are the one that baked it." Erza replied with a sweet smile on her face, as she herself ate the cake as elegantly as she could.

"Hmm… I do recall promising you that I'll bake you a strawberry cake when we were out of the tower of Babel. And looking at us now…We are out… So what do you say about baking a cake with me?" Jellal grinned at her; his eyes were begging her to say yes.

"_**Erza… Freedom is not a thing that exist in this world."**_

She gulped when she remembered those words. Jellal was not free… He never was.

Even now, his freedom was all a spell. If it breaks, he would be caged again. And she would be broken once again.

She slowly slid her hands over to his, "Of course."

They ate the cake in silence, when they were done. She made up her mind.

"Let's go on a… ddddd…ddda…dadada…" Erza stuttered

Jellal tilted his head to one side, "Dddd Dadada?"

"DATE!" She shouted.

He laughed, "Hmm… A strawberry cake date, I don't mind it."

They got dressed and when Jellal was about to leave by the door, Erza tackled him.

"Erza! Wha…Mmf…?" Erza hand was clamped down on Jellal's mouth as she kept very still.

"Erza? Are you going to the guild today?" Bisca asked through the door.

"Not today… I'm err… Busy! Tell the guild to behave! If I hear any misconduct, I personally deal with them!" Erza threatened.

"Ah… hahaha… Of course… I'll be going now."

Jellal could hear the footsteps moving away quickly.

Erza relaxed.

"What is going on?" Jellal demanded.

"This is a girl's dorm… Guys are not meant to be here." Erza explained.

"Then why am I here?"

"That…" Erza raked her brains to explain to Jellal without lying to him, "Your house got blown away… So that is why you are here."

Well it was the truth; the Etherion did blow away the tower of Babel, which in a way was his home.

"My home got blown away?" He raised a brow, "By who?"

"The… by the wizards that hates you." She replied.

Once again it was true, the magic council hates him.

"I see… Then-"

"No more questions." Erza commanded, her brains felt like it was exploding.

He opened his mouth to comment but then decided against it and shut his mouth.

"Good." And she got up, helping him up along the way. She then dragged him to the window and ex-equipped a flight armour dragging a stunned Jellal along, Erza then jumped out the window along with a screaming Jellal

She held onto Jellal hand tightly, not even letting go when they hit the town.

She never did want to lose Jellal again.

She dragged Jellal around town, explaining where everything was. She brought Jellal to Magnolia biggest bookstore to search for recipes.

To her horror, she saw a familiar group of people in the bookstore. Erza wanted to sneak out before they notice but…

"Erza, do you think I should buy this book?" Jellal asked a tad too loudly.

Four heads popped up from their books.

"Erza!" Natsu called out. Erza turned and gave them a sweet smile… a forced sweet smile… Maybe she should have giving them a warning smile instead cause the whole gang was walking towards her and Jellal. Their gaze were not focused on her but on Jellal who was beside her.

"Erza, who is that? He looks just like Mystogan." Lucy asked.

"Ah… This is err… Jellal, err..eto.. Mystogan… counterpart and… and…my… My bbbbbb ..bobobobob BOYFRIEND!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**** Erza's favourite cake**

**I apologize for not uploading for so so so long… I have a major exam coming up so I sort of dismantled my computer and realized that I never warn you guys before hand T_T **

**So I'm typing this to tell you that I won't be writing anything till 3****rd**** Nov **

**And I feel bad for just posting a note… so I'll post a chapter to make up for it.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own them… If not Jellal would be a free man…**

**Warning: Sucky fluffy scene… Maybe even sucky chapter…**

* * *

><p>There was silence…till Jellal dropped the book in shock. Their eyes widened before they burst out in laughter, except for Lucy who simply stood there staring at Erza in awe.<p>

"Good one Erza! I almost believed it." Natsu heaved in the midst of his laughter.

"Aye! Erza having a boyfriend is a scary thought!" Happy nodded his head in agreement. Gray was trying busy trying to control his laughter but was failing badly.

Erza turned bright red at their comments. She raised her fist and smashed it into Natsu's jaw; he flew to the nearest bookshelf causing a domino effect, destroying the place as a result.

"Idiot..." Gray sighed while shaking his head. Erza flipped over and kicked him in the gut, and he joined Natsu in the wreck.

She took five deep breaths to calm herself down before picking up the book Jellal dropped and dragged a stunned him away

Lucy rolled her eyes at the two twitching figures, "Idiots"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

* * *

><p>"We'll just buy this." Erza threw the book down at the terrified cashier.<p>

"Y…Y…Yes! $15.99…please…" The trembling cashier stuttered.

Erza handed the money over, and gave a kind smile which looked terrifying to the cashier.

"Thank you." Erza bowed and held onto Jellal tightly as she continued to drag him away.

"Erza…" He called out.

She continued to walk at lightning speed.

"Erza!" He tugged at her hands, only to have her gripped tighten. He winced.

"ERZA!" He shouted.

She stopped.

"Erza… Calm down." He whispered.

She turned around to face him.

"I…I…I just… I don't want you to…." Her head hung down from shame.

She had shown Jellal her violent side… Jellal… Her Jellal… The one that she always wanted to impress… The only one she doesn't want to show this side of her.

He smiled, "Don't worry. I like you just the way you are, even your angry side."

She blushed again.

"Let us continue our strawberry date?" He asked.

"Yes! Of course!" She shot out.

He held her hand tenderly before resuming their hunt for ingredients.

She smiled and felt a certain happiness she had long lost ever since she lost him.

_I think I can enjoy this for just a little longer…._

* * *

><p>… Time Skip…<p>

* * *

><p>"Take this!" Jellal laughed as the strawberry frosting landed on Erza face.<p>

"Why you little!" Erza smashed the frosting directly on Jellal lips.

He tried to attack her again, but Erza had a firm gripped on his wrist. They wrestled from one end of the kitchen to another end of the kitchen. Halfway through the 'battle', Jellal lost his balanced and they both fell. He groaned when his back hit the cold hard floor.

"Are you okay?"Erza asked as she stroked his head to check for injuries. He nodded as he opened his eyes to stare into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He realized that Erza had grown into a beautiful woman. She was no longer the Erza he knew. This Erza was strong, elegant and extremely beautiful.

He wondered before he lost his memories, did he think of her the same way? He hoped so…

Was he just as-

His thoughts were cut off as he felt her soft, warm lips on his. She licked the frosting off his mouth and continued on as if asking for permission. He complied and parted his lips.

Erza had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was she was worried and then she started staring at Jellal eyes and when his eyes met hers she looked away only to focus on his pink lips, with some frosting in the way. Before she knew it, she was kissing him. KISSING HIM!

The one she wanted to impress! The one who she never wanted to show her lustful side!

What was wrong with her? But she liked it, no scratch that, she loved it.

Her happiness increased a thousand times when he gave her access to his sweet mouth. What had become of her?

He gripped onto her hair to deepen their kiss. She could feel herself losing her sanity. She could feel all the discipline in her disappearing.

The one she wanted to impress…was the one making her lose her mind

They stopped after awhile… and the air around them was awkward. She had just violated him… Again… Though he responded but it was a natural thing for a guy, right?

In the first place, how did baking a cake turned to a make out session?

Erza sighed. Both of their faces were flushed from their previous action… If the oven had not reminded them of what they were suppose to do in the first place… They might have…

She shook her head to clear the perverted thought.

"Erm… I'll go and decorate the cake." Jellal mumbled as he shuffled back to where the cake was.

"I'll be outside… waiting…." She said to no one in particular.

Erza sighed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yo! Perverted Erza-chan!" A voice greeted her immediately.

"Fairy!" Erza hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"You're falling." The fairy laughed, "You're falling real hard."

"What are you talking about?" Erza demanded, still keeping her tone down.

"Falling is falling, you'll understand soon. You'll see." And the fairy disappeared.

Erza bit her lips at the fairy confusing words.

"Erza! The cake is done." Jellal called, as he entered into her room with two slices of cake. She smiled and accepted the cake gracefully.

She took one big bite into the beautifully decorated cake…

For such a beautiful cake…The cake tasted bad… Really bad…but she love it, she love how some eggshell could be tasted in every bit. She just love the fact that it was him that made it.

"I love it."

When the words left her mouth, she realized she has fallen… She has fallen real hard... the worse thing was, she was enjoying the fall…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired… I'm glad I'm done… I do apologize for such a sucky chapter… <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Erza's Lies**

**Well my exam is finally over… And since you guys ask for me to update first so…I'll update… Not to mention this story is waaaaay easier to think and create than the other story I'm writing… (it is still hard to type especially when your head is just filled with formulas and not English…) **

**One more sentence before I begin…. I'm FREEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Well for now at least… (You might want to read the previous chapter if this chap don't link for you.)**\

* * *

><p>"It tastes great, seriously…" Erza said while munching on eggshells.<p>

Jellal raised a brow, "Wow, I never knew cakes could be so…crispy."

"Cakes…can sometimes be crispy too." Erza lied as she swallowed the cake with great difficulty.

"Yeah right." Jellal snorted as he snatched the cake off Erza's hands and threw it in the bin.

That was the first time Erza lied to him. That was the first time he did not believe her.

Lying is such a pain. Yet she has to lie. For his sake. For her sake.

... ... ...

Erza walked down the hallway of Fairyhill, heading towards the public bath. She needed some time alone, away from Jellal, to think of what to do with him. As in how should she live her life with him. Should she officially introduce Jellal to Fairy Tail as a mage? But he has no powers currently… or simply cannot remember how to use them…hopefully he'll never ever regain them. Should she start helping him find a new home…A new job? One that does not risked his life…

Should she move out together with him?...

She blushed at the thought and started shaking her head vigorously as lewd thoughts started to enter into her mind.

Yet somewhere deep inside her heart… she wants to posses Jellal completely.

Letting him be completely dependant on her, where his eyes only see her and no one else.

She felt horribly guilty thinking like that.

She entered the public bath. It was completely empty…Which was a little strange as the rest of them should be here bathing, except for Juvia who still seems a little uncomfortable showing off her assets to them. It was not like everybody did not have what she has… But she said something about wanting Gray to be the first…

Erza sighed as she slowly entered the warm bath

"Yo!" A head pop up from the water, white hair floating around the head and had skin that was black.

Erza screamed, ex-equipping a sword ready to stab the monster or ghost…or whatever.

"Now now that is just plain insulting." The monster reprimanded her as it stood up.

"Fairy?" Erza asked.

"Yes it is me, the big bad witch." She sighed.

"What did you do?" Erza asked as she pointed to the rest of the bath.

"Relax. I just put them to sleep. I mean I want to talk to you alone."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Jellal." Was the fairy answer.

"What about him?"

"Your plans? Do you intend to help him recall all his memories or…"

Erza bit her lips, "I don't know."

The fairy leaned closer to her, "But you do know. You want him to forget everything, you want him to be a good little human and stay with you, like he originally should have."

Erza kept silent; indeed she wanted Jellal to live happily with her. She doesn't mind even if Jellal cannot do anything. She just wants him beside her.

"Erza… You're going to keep lying to him."

The fairy was not even asking her a question but declaring what she was going to do.

Erza got up, preparing to leave.

"Erza… Before you go… My powers have its limits… I cannot keep powerful mages from remembering him if they saw him… So best of luck." The fairy smiled and disappeared.

Erza felt like the whole world just came crashing down on her. Her time with Jellal may soon come to an end, if any of the mages from the magic council remembers him. That was it. Her time with Jellal would come to a complete end. She might even drag Fairytail down together with her for treason.

She should end it now. She had to. For Fairytail sake. For her sake. She has to end this whole lie.

She pushed open her room door.

"Erza…" Jellal called out.

She smiled, her heart pounded loudly that she wonder if he could hear her.

"Erza…I was thinking when you were off bathing… I wonder if you could tell me how we escaped from the tower?"

This was her chance… all she had to do was tell him what he did and he would leave… He would…leave… for her sake…

"We tried to escape… and I was caught as the mastermind...Then you came for me and saved me."

His face darkened, "They hurt you… Your Eye…"

"Yes… But you saved me…Then…" Erza shut her eyes

_You must never try to betray Jellal… you must never speak of this to anyone, If I see you trying. I'll start killing, and of course, Jellal is first. Live on, with the live of your precious desire resting on your back._

"You…"

_My powers have its limits… I cannot keep powerful mages from remembering him if they saw him… So best of luck." The fairy smiled and disappeared._

"You…"

_Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free_

Tears flowed from her eyes. She doesn't want to be free from him. She cannot let him go anymore… Her heart hurts from just thinking of him leaving. When did she become so weak and so dependant on a person existence?

Jellal ran over to her and hugged her, doing his best to comfort her, "Erza don't cry. It is okay… you don't have to tell me anymore."

"You're human. I fought them all. I used all my might and fought them all. And I became a mage because I wanted to protect all of you. You are human."

Erza gripped him tightly, feeling like a little girl in his arms.

He stroked her hair gently like when they in past, when she was afraid, calming down her heart and emotions.

For her sake. For his sake. She had to lie. Yet lying was such a pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow… I don't really like this chapter… hmmm…. A little help? Tell me what is wrong and I'll try my best to change it… Thank you .<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS STORY! I'M SOOOOO SOOOOOORRY!**

**I was so busy with all the moving of house, going abroad and getting hooked to a Korean drama , I forgot all about this story! Argh!**

**Now I'll just cut the crap and write the story.**

* * *

><p>Erza felt cruel, evil and helpless… It had been two weeks since that incident of her breaking down and lying her brains out to Jellal. He was kind enough not to probe further.<p>

But her lies just would not stop… One lie lead to another…Now Erza was in a mess that she did not know how to fix.

Erza lied a total of three times… only three times many would say, but it was enough to make her feel like a jerk, because she was not doing it for Jellal but for herself. It was she herself that did not want Jellal to be gone. It was she herself that wants Jellal all for herself. Everything was about her Her HER. But she could not stop herself. She simply could not let him go.

Her first lie was two week ago, Jellal asked how they escaped from the Tower of Babel. She lied and said that she saved them with her magical powers and he was totally and 100 percent human, not to mention she had buckets of tears flowing out of her eyes. He hugged her and comforted her, whispering sweet and kind words to her. But she knew he felt something was amiss.

Her second lie was one week ago, he asked if he could go out for a walk. She said no and lied saying those wizards are still after his life, and she did not want to lose him again. He blushed when she said the last line and never asked to leave the room again.

And her third lie was three days ago, he asked what does he work as in the past, was he a business man or something else.

Erza pursed her lips and lied, saying she lost contact with him for a long long time, when she found him… His house was already blown away and he had lost his memories.

Jellal nodded and laughed saying he was just glad to be with her again. She gulped.

She knew Jellal was not an idiot and that he might realize something was up but still she hoped that he was an idiot so he won't figure anything out.

* * *

><p>Jellal knew something was wrong for quite awhile. Though he may not have his full memory that does not mean he was a total idiot. He remembered Erza all bloodied and her eye, yes her right eye was gone… Those men… some men… beat her up and then he was saving her and then all he remembered was pain and nothing. So what happened after that was a big empty blank. Apparently from Erza's reaction and behavior, it's not good.<p>

"Jellal… What do you want to eat?" Erza asked him.

He forced a smiled, "I'm fine with anything as long as you are here, remember?"

Her ears turned pink as she mumbled, "I remember…" And she stalked out of the room awkwardly.

He sighed when she shut the door behind her.

Who was he? Erza told him that he was human, but he did not feel very human, as in he can feel some powers flowing in him but he just do not know how to get it out.

And what about those people after him? Could Erza be lying about his past? But how could it be? The Erza he knew does not lie. She was honest and righteous.

But if she was?

He closed his eyes trying to force his memories to come back but it only gave him a splitting headache.

"Urgh…" He clasped his head to stop the pounding.

Someone giggled.

He froze.

The giggle grew louder.

"Who's there?" He asked, doing his best to glare at wherever he think the person giggling was at.

"Jellal Fernandes, you are correct." The voice spoke, "Erza lied to you."

He started looking around to find the voice. A hand patted his shoulders.

He jumped but turned around immediately to face the intruder.

He was faced with a girl with long white hair and pure black skin, a tail was swishing around behind her.

She smiled sweetly, revealing her white creepy teeth, "Oh you looked so cute! Maybe I should take you away and keep you as a pet instead of giving you away to Erza?"

He glared, his hand moving behind to search for any suitable weapon, "Who are you?"

"Hmm…" She tapped her chin to project a feeling like she was deep in her thoughts, then she suddenly laugh, "I'm simply a black fairy that want to have a good show to watch."

Her laughed ended just as soon as it started, "But it isn't progressing fast enough. I'm bored." She leaned closer to Jellal.

"Stay away." Jellal growled as he slowly retreated. Instinctively, he knew the black thing was dangerous.

"Okay. I'll stay away. But that does not mean anything, because…" She smirked, "I use long range skills."

Jellal raised a brow.

"Who are you, Jellal Fernandes?" The black fairy started prancing around, "Shall I show you?"

And he flew across the room, slamming into Erza's armor. He struggled to get up.

"No No NO! The Jellal I know is terrifying. He is fast and strong, and he can make things go KABOOOM!" She pouted, like a terrifying five year old.

"What are you talking about?" Jellal panted.

"I'm talking about you, silly. What else could I be talking about?" she danced around the room and was suddenly in front of him. She held him tightly around the arm, "Quickly show me your fighting skills." She purred.

"Tell me what I should show you? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No… It would spoil all the fun wouldn't it?"

Her tail slowly wrapped around Jellal's neck, "When you are desperate, you learn faster."

Jellal eyes widened as she tightened her gripped on his neck, cutting off all oxygen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**SPOILER ALERTS!**

**I was reading Fairytail and I saw a near kiss between Jellal and Erza… A near kiss… A NEAR KISS ARGH $$%%$##%! How irritating! If he wants her JUST GET HER! And he is not even free! The council still sees him as a fugitive! ARGH! **

**Spoiler end…**

**Anyways, thank you for reviewing. It always made my day. . **

* * *

><p>Erza sighed as she walked back to Fairyhill. She hated lying. Yet she was lying non-stop to Jellal.<p>

She did not know how to face Jellal anymore. Her kind and gentle Jellal that always smiled at her even when she failed, even when she made a horrible mistake… But that was the problem, because she knew he would simply smile a sad smile, telling her it is all right or he forgive her or something like that... It made her feel worse than crap. She deserved to be lectured, punished or beaten for all that she had done.

She sighed heavily and entered into Fairyhill. She froze.

Juvia was standing in front of her, frozen.

"Juvia?" Erza called out, as she reached a hand to touch her.

Juvia's body was hard but warm. Erza moved towards her room, a sense of dread overwhelming her.

"Levy? Bisca? ANYONE?" She called out. Silence greeted her.

"Fairy?" Erza whispered. She heard a giggle coming from her room.

"Jellal?" She shouted out as she pushed open the door.

Jellal was glowing, basked in his magical powers. He looked horrified.

"Oooo The knight is here!" The black fairy was prancing around Jellal.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Erza screamed out as she dashed across the room, ex-equipping her sword.

The black fairy laughed, "Silly me, I forgot I got a date! Gotta go!"

She swished her tail and disappeared

"No!" Erza cried as she slashed into the empty air.

Erza slowly turned to face Jellal.

Jellal was looking at his glowing hands. He took a deep breath and the glow around him disappeared.

"Judging from the fact that you lied to me about me being human…" He whispered, "…I am evil aren't I?"

"Jellal…" Erza took a step forward towards him.

"I killed Simon… Didn't I?" His voice broke.

"Stop it…"

"I must have hurt you too…"

"Jellal stop guessing." Erza took another step forward, hoping to embrace Jellal, to calm him down, to stop him from thinking but he took a step away from her. Rejecting her…

"Erza, I'm not an idiot. I know when something is wrong."

"Jellal… you have changed…you can start anew." Erza forced a smile.

"I really am evil" He laughed bitterly.

Erza felt like strangling herself, she had just confirmed Jellal words.

"Just because I don't remember does not mean I had not stain this hands before. I cannot atone for the thing I've done" Jellal asked, "Maybe I'm better off dead."

Erza flew forward grabbing him by the collar, "What bullshit are you talking about? If death is easier then live! You owe me! You owe me eight years of pain and suffering! Don't you dare talk about death! Live for me if you have to… " She slowly released her grip, "Don't leave me…"

She sobbed, "When have I become so selfish?"

Jellal touched her hands, "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…"

She hugged him tightly, "Don't leave… Don't hurt me anymore…"

Jellal hugged her back, "I promise I won't… I'm sorry…I'll live for you…"

* * *

><p>Erza walked into the guild, she heard Levy talking to Lucy.<p>

"This morning is weird! It is really weird?"

"How weird could it get? I woke up with Natsu on my bed and me on the floor." Lucy snorted.

"Ah, you know that today I wanted to reach the guild at 9.30am?" Levy asked.

"uh huh…"

"I was leaving my room around 9am… and suddenly it was 10am… Weird isn't it?"

"Juvia thought so too…" Juvia nodded her head in agreement, as she suddenly joined the conversation.

"A mystery?" Lucy exclaimed, "Oh It is so interesting!"

"Juvia thinks it is a ghost." Juvia smiled sweetly.

"EEEK!" Lucy flinched.

Erza cleared her throat, "Everybody… I would like to introduce someone to all of you…"

They stopped to look at her.

"I hoping that you would welcome him as one of us" She smiled and motioned Jellal to enter "Come in now."

He walked in slowly.

"His name is Jellal Fernandes"

Jellal flashed a nervous smile, "Nice to meet all of you."

And the guild cheered.

Mirajane walked to him with a warm smile, "Welcome Jellal. We are please to have you here. Where would you like your tattoo to be?"

He lifted up his right palm for her.

"Are you sure you want it there?" Mirajane asked.

He nodded.

Mirajane smiled and stamp it down onto his palm.

Jellal smiled warmly at her and moved away to find Erza.

"He is Erza's boyfriend… But he looked kinda familiar… Hmmm…Where have I seen him before…?" Natsu asked himself.

"Maybe because he looks exactly like Mystogan?" Lucy suggested.

"Hmmm…Maybe…But no…"Natsu rubbed his chin in deep concentration, "hmmm…"

"Jellal, this is where you go to pick a job." Erza explained, as she pointed to the notice board.

"Can I pick one now?" Jellal asked.

"Of course!" Erza smiled.

He pointed to a notice which needs him to catch a bunch of bandits.

"Too dangerous" Erza replied.

He pointed to the one beside it.

"No."

He pointed to the one below.

"No."

He sighed and pointed to a notice which needs temporary actors.

She paused for awhile. If Jellal went to act…he would have to act in front of many ladies…and Jellal is handsome…so if they like him then…

"NO!" Erza shouted from horror.

Jellal chuckled, "Erza, why don't you pick one for me?"

Erza nodded stiffly and started scanning through the board, "No, no, no, no, no, this is also also a no…."

Erza frowned before pointing to the first notice that Jellal pointed.

"We'll pick this, but I'm coming with you." Erza demanded.

Jellal raised a brow, "Aren't you always coming with me?"

Erza blushed, "Yea…I guess I am…Let us get going."

And she stalked off awkwardly causing Jellal to grin.

The black fairy stood at the second floor of the guild, grinning like a mad man, "They were moping one second, next moment they are laughing…. How ridiculous…" And she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah man… I seriously struggled like mad to complete this chapter… Hope it is good for you guys… cause I only think of it as so so… Not as fantastic as I hoped…Do give me suggestion to improve...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I am like so free now so why not type? ^^ And yes I copied from the manga… After all their reaction are mostly the same when it comes to that topic… Jellal would mope and Erza would be like living is the best… So why not copy? **

* * *

><p>They both stood frozen.<p>

"Why so stiff? Don't you want your job?"

Erza quickly composed herself and glared, "Black fairy…Why are you here?"

"Because I am the client?" She laughed.

Erza bit her lips.

Jellal gritted out, "Are you toying with us?"

"Me? Of course! Every story needs a villain! So I'm just acting the part." the black fairy laughed, as she started prancing around, "Your job is to get rid of those bandits hiding in the mountains. Simple isn't it?"

The fairy was suddenly in front of Erza.

"Or you can skip this job and lose Jellal in the most horrible way possible." She purred into Erza's ear.

Erza clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, "Let's get it over and done with."

Jellal gave a worried looked before nodding and followed Erza out, ignoring the Fairy cruel laughter.

Erza and Jellal proceed to the foggy mountain with extreme caution.

"The air feels weird." Jellal whispered.

"Jellal, grab my hand… I don't want to lose you in this fog..." She whispered back.

Silence greeted her.

"Jellal?"

The hairs on her back started to stand. Fear course throughout her body.

She swallowed when she felt someone breathing down on her neck. She tightened the grip of her sword and spun around ex equipping to the flight armor.

A grinning man was behind her.

She tried to jump away but the man manages to grab her feet. He lifted his sword, swung it down on her thigh.

"AHHH!" Erza screamed as she kicked the man in the face. The man smiled instead of falling back.

"The fairy granted me so much power, how could such a weak kick hurt me?" The man laughed.

Erza eyes widened in shock but continued to kick the man.

Just when she thought her leg was a gone case, the man flew off her.

"You bastard." Jellal growled, his body glowed bright golden and he dashed towards the man in deadly speed, slamming the man directly in his face.

The man tried to get up only to be kicked by Jellal again.

"NO! I AM THE STRONGEST!" The man screeched as he ran towards Jellal, slashing the air blindly.

Jellal dodged the blows and attacked the man from behind.

The man continued screeching, "I am the most powerful. ALL SHOULD DIE!"

He then proceeded to attack Erza who was struggling to get up.

"DIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Jellal summons seven pillars of light from the sky and made it hit the man. The man collapsed onto the ground.

Jellal was stunned at his powers and guilt nearly overcame him but he shook it off.

"Jellal…The fairy mi…YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Erza exclaimed as she immediately started to examine Jellal head.

Jellal snorted, "You are the one who nearly loses her leg. I should be the one panicking."

He sighed as he knelt down to look at her wound.

"You will need stitches…Tch…If only I was more alert… This would not happened" Jellal muttered.

Erza smiled, "I'm fine…the fairy might be behind this… So let's just go back…"

"Yeah…"

They were turning back when the fog suddenly cleared. They were in a middle of a village. Some were crying, some sat on the floor dazed, some were fighting, most were dead…

"What…" Erza gasped.

"How dare you wish for him? If you did not wish for him, he would have been mine!" One lady was strangling another lady.

"I…could …say..th..the same …to you." The other lady gasped as she clawed around to be breath. Beside them was a man torn to two.

Jellal clammy hands grabbed hers. She tightened her grip.

"The fairy can't possibly did all of this right?" Jellal asked.

Erza gulped, "I don't think so…"

At the end of the village stood the black fairy, she had a tight smile on her face.

They approached her cautiously, walking past dead bodies and crying villagers.

Erza lifted her sword, wincing when she put her weight on her injured leg. Jellal held onto her, so she would not fall.

"I thought you did not have enough power to move on to another person?"

"I did not move onto another person… all of them are just…side characters to make the story more interesting."

"You." Erza growled as she ex equipped to her Heaven Wheel armor. She summoned ten swords and flung it toward the fairy before attacking the fairy herself.

The fairy grinned and Jellal collasped.

Erza stopped as she turned to Jellal.

"Jellal!"

Erza flew to Jellal's side, clutching his face.

"Now now, Why would you want to attack poor little me? I only granted their wish just like I granted yours…"

Jellal clutched his head, "Urgh…"

"Remember something, my dear?" The fairy smiled sweetly.

"Jellal…" Erza whispered as she inspected Jellal body for any wounds.

Jellal eyes fluttered open to stare at the fairy. He saw her face before…pain… fear…hatred…Zeref…Revive…

"You were there at the tower…" He whispered.

The fairy laughed, "I'm glad you remembered me."

Her tail started waving, "I should be going…Good bye."

She took one last look at the devastated village and she was gone, leaving the sack of money behind.

Erza forced Jellal to face her, "What do you mean she was at the tower?"

"I don't know… When I saved you…and I was…I saw her when I was there…" Jellal grimaced.

"Let's just go back… and get help for this village…" Erza sighed.

Jellal helped Erza up and they went out of the mountains.

Turns out, help was already on their way.

They were limping out when a group of people approached them.

"Oi, did you just come out from the village."

"Ah yes… We got attacked when we were inside…" Jellal replied.

"Then the report must be accurate…They are in trouble… and that cut look nasty…" he pointed to Erza's leg, "Medics! Bring her to the hospital!"

"No it is okay…"

"I insist."

"I SAID NO!" Erza roared.

They fell silent and moved away meekly.

Jellal chuckled, "You are really such a fierce lady."

Erza flushed pink, "I…I…"

"I like you…all the same…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry for the late update… Too many things to do and so little time TT… I apologize for the crappy chapter… My English seems to have deteriorated…Geez…Feel so pissed with myself now… **

* * *

><p>"This is my fault…" Jellal whispered.<p>

"This is nothing…" Erza smiled while drinking her chocolate drink.

"But it is a scar… A big scar on your thigh! How could you say it is nothing?" Jellal exclaimed, pointing to her bandaged leg.

"I had worse." Erza replied.

"But I don't remember seeing any scars on your naked body…" he muttered.

Erza spat out her drink.

Jellal turned pale when he realized what he had said.

"I…I…I don't mean any…I never…Shit…." He stuttered and bowed his head in embarrassment, "I think it was just a dream… You were bathing me or something…Ah it sounds even worse now…"

His ears flushed were red and he could not even lift up his head to look at her.

Erza was too stunned and embarrassed to even speak; just how much of her did he see and remember.

A group of ladies gossiping caught their attention.

"It must be that monster. Only she can make everyone crazy in one night! "

Erza and Jellal immediately perked up to listened.

"But I thought that was just a fable?" Another lady asked.

Erza marched towards them.

"Tell me more about this monster." She demanded, showing a scary face.

They all stared at her, not sure how they should react. Erza growled, her patience wearing thin. Just as she was about to slammed her head into theirs, they ran screaming.

"Wait!" Erza called out, but they were gone, "Is it so difficult to answer a simple question?"

Jellal chuckled, "Maybe it would have been wiser if I had asked them instead."

"No! I won't allow it!" Erza exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Cause everybody would want you!" Erza blurted out.

"Does that include you?" Jellal teased.

"Of course I would want you! I loved you for nine ye‒‒" She froze when she realized what she had said.

Jellal laughed, "Let us go back."

"Wait!" Erza grabbed him, "Then do you…you…w…w…want…I mean…L…L…Love me too?"

Erza knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from his lips.

Jellal smiled at the question and shrugged, "Hmmm I wonder…"

"Jellal! Tell me!" Erza gripped him tighter.

He grinned as he leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. He then whispered into her ear, "Erza Scarlet, I love you."

* * *

><p>It was a mistake… A uncontrollable one…<p>

She should have never asked Jellal to confess…not that it was bad…in fact the confession was heavenly, the kiss was mind blowing. She was in heaven…so much in heaven that she wanted to kiss him again and again and make him repeats those sweet words again and again.

She was going crazy and to think she prided herself in discipline. Now she could not look at Jellal in the face without thinking of the kiss, she could not hear Jellal voice and not think of the confession. Her legs were turning to jelly just knowing that Jellal was beside her.

"Are we going to the guild to report?" Jellal asked.

Erza legs gave way..

"Erza? Are you okay? Is it your leg?" Jellal knelt down as he tried to inspect her wound.

"Don't look at me…" Erza muttered.

"What?" Jellal went even closer to her. Without thinking, she head butted him and ran away…limping…

If this continues on, she was sure that she was going to rape him.

It took her nearly an hour to calm herself down and made her way down to the guild.

And the first word she heard the moment she entered the guild was…

"Fight me, Jellal!" Natsu growled as he got himself ready for battle.

"I don't think that's necessary…"Jellal sighed.

Natsu charged forward, trying to land a fist on Jellal. He dodged it easily with his Meteor powers.

Natsu frowned at this, "Hmmm… Why is this so familiar…?"

He tried attacking again and once again Jellal dodged it with ease.

"AH!" Natsu exclaimed as memories flooded back into his head, "You're the one from the tow‒‒"

Erza slammed her fist into his stomach, "Natsu…" She smiled creppily, "We need to talk."

And she proceeded to dragging him out.

Lucy sighed, "That is why I told him not to attack Erza's boyfriend."

Mirajane smiled, "Let us welcome Jellal to our guild!"

"I thought we had already celebrated?" Gray asked.

Mirajane sniffed, "I only wanted a celebration…"

"Ah…LET CELEBRATE!" Gray shouted.

And the whole guild went crazy.

Jellal smiled at the scene, wishing that this was really his real home…

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you remembered." Erza demanded; her eyes boring straight at Natsu.<p>

"Erza…" Natsu looked away, "I'm not fully sure… But I remember him trying to kill you…he made you cry…then he became good…and the council took him away…"

Natsu hanged there for a few seconds before shouting, "THEY TOOK HIM AWAY!"

Erza frowned; Natsu had remembered…how long more before the others remembered… How much more time does she have with Jellal?

Natsu was freaking out, "He's here and not in jail! Did we break him out without us knowing?"

Erza knew it was too late for her to give up Jellal…Her heart and soul was already in his hands. SHe grabbed Natsu's shoulder, forcing him to look at her, "Don't… Please don't tell anyone… Don't tell anyone who Jellal is…I'll explain everything you."

Natsu eyes widened as he saw Erza trembled, "Just don't take him away…"

* * *

><p>Jellal was drunk…very drunk… he doesn't remember who force down so much beer on him… All he knew was he had fun… So much fun that the black fairy that now haunts his memories was fading away.<p>

"How do you like our guild?" Makarov asked him when he was lying on the floor.

He smiled like an idiot, "Fun…and happy…and warm. Just like a family."

Makarov smiled sadly, "Yes…and Fairy Tail will protect you too, Jellal Fernandes."

Makarov then turned away and sighed, "I think I need more beer."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I feel so guilty about taking so long to update…So I decided to upload a little faster for this chapter… And thank you all so much for your reviews . **

**I apologize for all the grammar mistakes… **

* * *

><p>It was a drunken mess… Well the usual mess. Everybody in the guild was down except for Mirajane and Makarov.<p>

"Welcome back!" Mirajane beamed as she offered a cup full of beer to Natsu.

Natsu pouted, "How can they start without me?" He swiped to cup out of Mirajane's hands and drank it all in one gulp.

Makarov walked up to Erza smiling like a loving father "Erza…"

"Master?" Erza smiled.

"I just want you to know that Fairy Tail will always support you. You don't have to fight anything alone." Makarov gave a toothy grin, "Because you are one of my children!"

"Master…I…" Erza was speechless.

Why would he suddenly say something like that…Does he know something?

"You don't have to worry about anything. For now just take Jellal home…I think Juvia is going to claw out his face soon."

Erza smiled and bowed, "Thank you Master."

She walked to Jellal who was sleeping on Gray's stomach; indeed Juvia was hugging Gray and trying to smack/scratch Jellal for touching her Gray.

"Gray sama is Juvia's…Don't touch…" Juvia mumbled

Erza sighed as she hoisted Jellal up.

"I'm not drunk…" Jellal muttered as he clung onto her tightly.

Erza chuckled as she ex equip to her strength armor.

"I AM NOT DRUNK!" Natsu shouted as he tried to grab another cup before collapsing.

"See you tomorrow." Mirajane waved to Erza.

Erza replied with a smile as she dragged Jellal out.

"You smell good…" Jellal nuzzled closer to Erza's neck.

Erza ignored him as she focused on returning back to Fairyhill, without doing anything unnecessary like touching him or kissing him…

It wasn't long before they reached her room. She tried to dump Jellal down on her bed but he clung onto her.

"Jellal… Let go…" Erza said as calmly as she can.

He tightened his grip.

"I don't want to…" He mumbled.

Erza gulped.

"Let me feel you a little longer…" He gave a needy whispered.

She slowly lay down onto the bed. His grip was tight and loving.

Erza started thinking of perverted stuff, she shook her head furiously to get rid of it but with Jellal so close she could not. She kissed his neck.

He trembled and hugged her tighter.

"What am I doing?" Erza lectured herself, "How can I do this to him? Don't be a perver‒" Soft lips interrupted her.

Her eyes widened in shock. Jellal was kissing her, tasting her…

"Erza stop tempting me." Jellal whispered.

Erza blushed, "I did not…"

"Kissing my neck is called tempting." He replied.

"I should be the one saying stop tempting me!" Erza protested.

"Why would that be?" He asked huskily.

"You hugging me and looking so vulnerable is tempting me." She shot back.

He chuckled and hugged her tighter, "I love you…" He whispered.

Before they knew it, it was morning.

Jellal groaned as he woke up with a splitting headache. Erza was sleeping soundly on him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist; her arms were hugging him in a death grip, her mouth wide open on his chest and she snored a little.

He shifted to a slightly more comfortable position. She shot up.

They stared at each other for a moment before Erza blushed and looked away.

"Good morning…" She mumbled.

He smiled, "Morning…"

He got up and proceeded to the bathroom. When she heard the sound of the showers she relaxed.

"Yesterday was a fantastic chance for you to sleep with him..." A voice whispered into her ear.

Erza spun around and kicked the fairy directly in the face. The Fairy flew across the bed.

"That was for the village." She growled, "Actually it is not even enough for what you have done to them."

The Fairy laughed, "You don't know them, and they don't know you, why so angry?"

"They are humans!" Erza hissed.

"Okay okay, I apologize but what's done is done." The fairy sighed as she raised her hands in surrender, she suddenly smiled, "As I was saying, you should have slept with him yesterday!"

"I slept with him yesterday." Erza replied.

"I don't mean that kind of sleep silly!" The fairy shook her head.

Erza blushed, "I won't ever do such a thing! T…That…kind of… of thing need to have a…marriage…"

"And if today was the last day you will ever see him, would you have done it?" The Fairy asked flatly.

Erza paled.

"I said if. Not definitely. So relax. Ah…and Jellal's out! Gotta go!" The fairy disappeared in a black smoke.

"Erza were you talking to someone?" Jellal asked as he wiped his hair dry.

"The Black Fairy came." She replied.

Jellal eyes narrowed to a slit, "And she came for?"

"To…" Erza stopped herself, "Nothing much…She just taunted me… that is all…"

Jellal nodded as he handed her a towel, "Your turn."

She smiled and took the towel from Jellal hands, "Thanks"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before laughing.

"What is so funny?" Erza demanded.

"We are behaving like a newlywed."

Erza face turned red "Shut up" And she stalked off to the bathroom.

When she came out, breakfast was ready. Well at least she thinks that charred piece of thing is breakfast.

"I think we might have to eat out." Jellal sighed, his face a little pink from embarrassment.

"I think so too…" Erza grinned.

In the end they went to the guild to eat.

The moment they entered the guild, Natsu gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Hey Jellal!" He greeted nervously.

"Good morning." Jellal greeted back with a dashing smile.

Lucy and Gray smiled back, "Morning"

Juvia stood in one corner glaring, "So that Jellal also want Gray-sama."

"Ah Erza and Jellal, morning!" Mirajane smiled sweetly as she brought two plates full of food to them, "Breakfast?"

They both nodded and she set the plates in front of them.

"Enjoy!" Mirajane grinned as she moved on to serve the others.

"Hahaha! Jellal…It is so…n…nice to…to have you…here…" Natsu stuttered.

Jellal cocked a brow, "Why do you look so uncomfortable?"

"Ah…Definitely not because I'm hiding anything from you…" Natsu's eyes were wide and perspiration was evident on his forehead.

Erza eyes narrowed, "Natsu…"

"HAHAHAHA! Nothing wrong, we don't know each other at all! Nope I never met you, never fought you and your irritating powers that nearly killed Erza nope never, I never hated you and I never called you an ally when you were about to be taken by the council GAAAAAAHH!" Natsu screamed and ran out. Ezra face palmed.

Gray snorted, "What's with him?"

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe he is bored."

"Aye" Happy chirped.

After awhile Natsu came back, starting the whole uncomfortable situation all over again.

Erza sighed, "Let us ALL take a walk instead of talking shall we?"

She glared at Natsu, who nodded his head meekly. She continued to glare the others into agreeing.

The moment they left the guild they were surrounded by rune.

The Custody Enforcement Unit appeared in front of them.

"Jellal Fernandes, we have you surrounded, now surrender!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yippie another chapter done!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**SHIIIITT! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT WENDY! AHHHH NOOOOoooo!**

**How can I be so forgetful… Don't worry wendy I won't forget you anymore**

**Well I'm glad you guys want Jellal to be with Erza… Cause I want them to be together too T_T **

**Well it is all up the black fairy…**

* * *

><p><em>He is going to disappear… He is leaving me alone again… <em>

The words kept playing in her mind; she trembled as she felt her world crashing down on her.

Jellal…Her Jellal…Her kind Jellal…The Jellal she loves was going to be taken away from her again.

She closed her eyes, unable to face reality.

"Surrender! If you resist, we have permission to kill you." Lahr warned.

Natsu growled in response.

"That man is a vicious man. He cannot roam in this world freely."

"It is alright, Natsu." Jellal smiled and walked to Erza's trembling form.

"Erza, be happy…" Jellal whispered as he leaned down to kiss her but stopped at the last minute. He walked to Lahr, raising his hands up for them to cuff.

"This vile man had played with all our minds and played with your heart… I'm truly sorry for the suffering you have to go through." Lahr apologized as he got his men to handcuff Jellal.

"Jellal Fernandes, You are under arrest for escaping prison."

The Custody Enforcement Unit escorted Jellal toward the prison carriage.

Natsu and the gang looked at Erza, waiting to see her next move.

Erza was looking away and clutching her chest tightly.

"Erza…" Lucy whispered.

"Release them from the rune."

_It is happening again…Jellal will be taken away from me… Jellal will enter back into the same nightmare again. Am I going to let it happen again?_

_Jellal…He deserved it…But… I can't let him go…_

_I have to stop it… I have to…I…I…_

_I need to._

"Stop…" Erza whispered with trembling lips, "Don't take him away from me."

And she screamed,"DON"T TAKE JELLAL AWAY FROM ME!"

Lahr sighed, "Erza Scarlet, I understand how this man had toyed with your heart. So you will be forgiven for your insolent behavior."

"Erza…" Jellal called out, trying to calm her down.

Erza started fighting, fighting to get to Jellal.

"Erza stop!" Jellal cried.

Natsu and the gang also join in, fighting for Jellal's freedom.

"Detained them!"

Erza suddenly gave a painful scream as she clutched her chest and fell to the ground.

"ERZA!" Jellal shouted as he tried to move to her but the Unit held him down.

Erza slowly got up; her eyes were devoid of all emotion. Swords started appearing.

"STOP HER!" Lahr shouted.

"Erza stop it!" Gray shouted.

"Erza, come back to your senses!" Lucy called out.

Erza heard nothing, all she knew was her heart hurts, and it so badly that she just wants it to stop.

She was going crazy… But she could not stop it…She did not want to stop it, not when her hearts hurts so much.

Her world started to fade to black when a pair of warm and kind hands touched her shoulders, dispelling any fears, worries and pain.

She opened her eyes and saw Makarov standing in front of her smiling gently, "What did I tell you? That we will support you, and that you do not have to fight anything alone."

"Ma…mas…master…" Erza whispered as tears started flowing out. She looked around and saw everyone from the guild was there, "Everyone…why?"

"Erza-san, we will fight for you." Wendy smiled.

"Laxus is so going to kill us…" Evergreen muttered.

"A man is not a man is he could not protect his friends." Elfman declared while pounding his chest.

"What is going on?" Lahr asked glaring at Makarov.

"I'm sorry but we need you to return Jellal…" Makarov replied calmly.

"This man has played with you cruelly, so I understand your reluctance." Lahr sighed.

"The problem is…" Makarov smiled sheepishly, "We all remember who he is and still want to save him."

"WHAT?" Natsu shot up, "WHEN? HOW? WHY? WHERE?"  
>Gray snorted, "You are the last one to remember, must be because your brain is too burnt to think."<p>

"Master…" Erza bowed her head in shame, "This is my problem…I cannot…"

She could not afford to destroy Makarov beloved Guild.

Makarov hugged her, "Silly child, if something threatens to destroy my child, would I sit back and do nothing?"

Erza sobbed as she clutched onto Makarov clothes.

Lahr shook his head in obvious disappointment, "Detained all of them."

"They are innocent! Just take me!" Jellal begged.

Natsu blew fire at them causing the whole unit to retreat.

"Do not let any of them escape!" Lahr barked out, "Call for back up!"

One of the men moved to the communication lacrima and was about to activate it when a giant hand crushed it.

Lahr shot a glare at Makarov, who only shrugged in response as he shrunk back his hand.

"Prepare the rune." Lahr ordered.

Fried moved forward countering any rune magic.

"Come on babies! We have a lot of people to kill!" Bixlow laughed as he sticks out his tongue.

"How dare you?" Lahr spat out.

"Prepare for battle." Makarov said gravely.

And the whole FairyTail dashed in like a tsunami.

"And we hit the climax." A voice giggled.

And all movement ceased to look at the owner of the voice.

"Hi!" The owner of the voice waved, "I am the Black Fairy, Harbinger of Madness."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter… But it ended so nicely like this…So you guys got to wait for another chapter…<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I'm so sorry for the slow slow SLOW update. I had a lot to handle due to school… Well at least the story is ending soon…Well I can only say the chapter suck… Cause I got so many characters at hand and I have no idea how to control it… I hate chaos…**

* * *

><p>The Black Fairy raised a brow as she stared at the silent crowd before her, "Nothing to say?"<p>

She sighed when all of them still stared at her with shocked expression, "How boring…" She eyed Lahar and smiled, "Don't you agree Lahar?"

"No…H…how could…no…Impossible…" Lahar stuttered as he stumbled backwards.

She strolled towards him, her long black tail swishing around. Her cold hard green eyes glinted with cruelty. Her lip was twisted to a cruel smile. Her long white hair

"Get the Council now!" Lahar shouted to his men.

"Council? Who is going to get them for you, my dear Lahar?" The Fairy purred.

Lahar paled as he slowly turned to face his men. A bloody sight greeted him; all his men were lying on the floor, dead.

"Stay away…Don't come near me!" Lahar fell backwards as he tried to back away from the approaching fairy.

She shook her head, "This is what happens when the hero is weak."

Lahar tried to look around for help but no one was there, he was alone.

"Yet sadly, you are no hero in any story." She sighed, "You have saved no one, you have helped no one, and you have never defeated anyone. So weak and useless, always needing the guilds to help you clear the baddies. Now you are all alone, what can you do?"

She suddenly grabbed him by his hair, "Don't you want to be powerful? Don't you want to be the hero for once? Defeat Zeref and his demons; capture all whom you deem evil? Protect your loved ones?"

He stared at her with fearful eyes; her eyes seemed so sincere, so full of sadness. It felt like she knew his pain, his fears and his desires.

He was going to nod when he heard a roar that pierces his ears.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP TO FIND IGNEEL IF YOU ARE GOING TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" Natsu yelled.

Lahar blinked and realized that he was lying on the ground… Had he fainted or… he shot up and realized his men were all on the ground…alive, the people in Fairy Tail were also lying on the ground. The Black Fairy had not even left her spot but a Cheshire grin was on her face.

Natsu shot up, "Where is she? WHERE IS THE STUPID FAIRY?"

"Urgh…Natsu shut up." Gray slowly lifted himself up from the floor, "My head is still pounding from the fairy annoying words…"

"Bisca are you alright?" Alzack lifted Bisca and shook her gently, she slowly open her eyes.

"Alzack! I'm so glad you are okay!" She cried as she held him tight, Alzack blushed as he slowly hugged her back.

"Lucy… quickly wake up…" Happy poked her face.

"Argh, I feel sick..." Lucy muttered as she forced herself up

Makarov shot up his eyes full of fear, until he saw all of his Guild members were safe and sound; he gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys all aright?" He asked.

Those that were awake nodded.

"Unn…" Erza slowly got up, her head pounding a little.

The Fairy continues to observe them with an amused expression.

"Finally awake from your nightmare?" She asked sweetly.

"If you want us to go nuts, you have to try better than that." Gray growled.

She laughed, "I never wanted any of you to turn crazy."

Lahar slowly looked around, trying to spot for any injured soldiers. That was when he realized that Jellal was missing.

"Someone is missing?" The Fairy asked angelically.

"Where is the prisoner?" Lahar demanded.

"Jellal's missing?" Erza asked, fear laced her every word.

"Seems like it." The Fairy replied with a soft smile, "Heroes…are always so stupid, aren't they? They don't fight dirty so they don't think dirty."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu snarled.

"Jellal was one of the most righteous men I ever met. He was kind and brave. He even stared down those people that tortured him. How did such a man become such a vile creature I wonder?" The fairy pranced around as she spoke in an animated voice.

Erza paled, "Y…Oh God…You did something to him."

"Finally you've notice! And I thought the magic council would know something was wrong when they caught him. Apparently pride blinded them. Don't you agree Lahar?"

"So you are saying we caught an innocent man?" Lahar snapped.

"I'm not saying you caught an innocent man. I'm saying you've caught a poor poor broken victim." The fairy giggled, "Ah shall I reenact the whole scene for you?"

Jellal was suddenly pulled out of nowhere. His face was bloodied and his body covered in bruises.

"Ah I'm sorry for the bloody display but he fought me quite gallantly so I got to…You know beat the living daylights out of him."

Erza ran forward to save him but the fairy stopped her with a rune.

"Nobody spoils the show, especially my show." The fairy said with a sadistic grin, "Now Jellal, it is time to break you all over again."

She snapped her fingers and his screams was all they could hear.

"Stop… Stop!" Erza shouted.

A hand grabbed her, halting a movement, "Let us try and break the rune spell."

She looked up and saw Levy and Fried smiling at her as they got to work.

Lahar and his men also started trying to break the rune.

"Waah! This is so exciting. Let see who break first, Jellal or the rune."

The fairy started humming a tune as she went over to hug the writhing Jellal. Black lines were forming in all parts of his body and it was moving slowly to his right eye.

"Erza…You do know he was thinking about you when I brainwash him…It was so touching that it made me puke. Ah… but if you had come a minute earlier, he would have been saved."

"DONE!" Levy shouted and Natsu shot past her and slammed his fist onto the fairy.

"I'll kill you for hurting my family." Natsu raised his fist and slammed it onto the fairy again and again. Meanwhile Erza, Lahar and his men made their way to Jellal.

"Oh God… Jellal…" Erza cried out as she helped him up, his eyes was glazed from the pain.

"Look at me..." Erza whispered but he pushed her away.

"We need to detain him before he becomes dangerous." Lahar said calmly.

"Touch him and I will kill you." Erza threatened before putting her focus back to Jellal, "Jellal…Please you can do this, you can fight it. I know you had failed before but now you have me. You have Fairytail. You have a family. Please…"

Meanwhile the fairy was getting pummeled from all sides, her cheeks swollen from the punches.

She flew up to safety only to be closely pursuit by an angry dragon slayer and his cat.

"Take this bitch!" Natsu shouted as he slammed her back down to the ground.

"Is it working? Is Jellal okay?" Lucy asked.

"He is still in pain… Let's beat her up some more." Gray growled.

Makarov went over to Erza to give her comfort.

Lahar motioned some of his men to leave and call for backup.

* * *

><p>"DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE THE RIGHT HAND DEMON OF ZEREF!" The fairy screamed as she flung Natsu and Gray away from her.<p>

"I will break Erza and Jellal. I will destroy all of you. And let this be the beginning of Zeref reign!" She cried out as she used her tail to strangle Gray.

Gray grabbed her tail and froze it.

"You are crazy." He gasped.

The Fairy started laughing hysterically, stopping just as suddenly, "Die."

Mirajane pulled Gray away as the ground around him exploded.

"Let me take of her." Mirajane smirked as she flew after the Fairy

* * *

><p>"Erza…I'm sorry…" Jellal whispered as he trashed around from the pain, "There is no such thing as freedom for me…I'm sorry…"<p>

"We have to end it now…He will kill you the moment the spell is complete." Lahar tried to drag Erza away but she clung onto Jellal, "I don't care if there is no freedom! As long as we have each other, I don't care if we are locked up in a cage! Don't give up on me! You promise you will never leave me!"

"It won't work! This spell is too powerful. It is from Zeref demon for goodness sake." Lahar yelled.

Makarov shut him up with a glare, warning him if he opens his mouth again he would punch him.

The fairy kept glancing to Jellal almost as if she was worried about them…or the outcome…Mirajane kept coming after her again and again. The fairy frowned as she tried to fend off her opponent. She took one more look at Jellal when Mirajane grabbed her tail and tore it off from her. She howled and scratched the ground to get away from the pain.

Mirajane slammed her heel into the fairy's heart. The fairy gasped and saw Erza leaned forward to kiss Jellal. She smiled as she slowly disintegrated.

Everyone turned to Jellal, hoping…praying that they had somehow managed to save him.

Erza slowly pulled away, the black lines on Jellal was gone…with his eyes closed, he looked so innocent…what about his soul...?

* * *

><p>…<strong>Sorry…for the sucky chapter…<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Second last chapter! . Yippie! **

* * *

><p>Pain… Darkness…Fear… That was all he felt. No matter how much he struggle he could not get out. He screamed out, hoping for someone to save him. No one would come…He knew that...No one cared… He was alone…Suffering…Memories started flowing into his head. Horrifying memories of him in the tower of Babel… How he fought desperately wanting to save his friends. The beating he got when he worked a little slower. How his friends cried when they had enough. How their escape plan had failed. How Erza got caught…How she was tortured…How angry he bacame…How he destroyed everything with his bare hands…How he tried to sacrifice Erza…How he killed Simon…<p>

He wanted to die, but the darkness would not let him. It held on to his life, forcing him to face every sin he had committed and slowly taking it away only to force it back in his head. He wanted to give up…

"Look at me..." A familiar voice whispered.

It sounded so scared, yet it filled him with warmth…Who is it?

"Jellal…Please you can do this, you can fight it."

Erza? Was the voice Erza?

"I know you had failed before but now you have me. You have Fairytail. You have a family. Please…"

Erza…He needed to apologize to her for all the hurt he had caused. He needed to find her and and…

"Erza…I'm sorry…" He cried, shocked at how weak his voice sounded.

He needed to tell her that he could not make it… It hurts too much for him to fight it… "There is no such thing as freedom for me…I'm sorry…"

He felt something warm gripping him tight, "I don't care if there is no freedom! As long as we have each other, I don't care if we are locked up in a cage! Don't give up on me! You promise you will never leave me!"

He wanted to cry, how naïve can Erza be? Darkness can't be beaten so easily…Especially not by someone as weak as him. He did not even have any more strength to even say another word.

He suddenly felt warm lips on his, it was desperate kiss. He can feel it. Erza must have hoped a true love kiss might work…Sadly he knew there was no such thing.

But the dark gripped on him slowly lighten it hold on him and the pain was slowly leaving him. His vision slowly cleared and the first thing he saw was Erza's teary eyes.

"Je…Jellal…"

He blinked a few times.

"Erza…" He croaked. The weight of his sins fell heavily on his shoulders and he cried.

He had killed his friends…He had deceived the council…He is a monster…He don't even deserve a tint of happiness, much less love.

"Jellal…don't cry…" Erza wiped his tears tenderly.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Lucy cried out.

Jellal gave a small smile, "I glad too."

"He is awake?" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Yes dried brain, he is awake." Gray snorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HUH?" Natsu slammed his head into Gray's.

"I said dried brain." Gray growled back.

Makarov gave Jellal a gentle pat and a fatherly smile. It warmed Jellal's heart to know that even though he had sin so much Fairy Tail still accepted him.

He slowly reached out and hugged Erza, apologizing to her once more.

"What are you apologizing for? You are a victim of the black Fairy, so don't blame yourself." Erza smiled as she caresses his bloodied and bruised face, "You will need medical treatment."

"And he would need to come with us."

They all looked up and saw the whole magic council standing there.

"But he is innocent!" Lucy shouted.

"We would decide whether he is innocent or not. Lahar, take him away." The chairman of the council said coldly.

Lahar hesitated for a while before bowing, "Yes sir…"

Erza tried to talk some sense into Lahar "You saw the Fairy… You saw what she did… You would-"

"I know what I saw; I promise you I would fight hard to clear his name." Lahar cut her off with a promise. Jellal stood up and let Lahar and his men take him away.

The whole Fairy Tail were angry at the Council but unable to do anything against them in their fatigue. It was only when they were out of sight they started speaking.

"Jerks! They better let him out soon or I'll blow up their headquarters." Natsu spat out.

"I would freeze their brains." Gray huffed.

"Juvia don't like them…" Juvia commented

"So do I." Lucy glared at the direction they are gone.

"Let us all go back to the guild…and figure what to do tomorrow." Makarov suggested. Slowly they made their way back to the Guild to rest… Well except for Erza who sat there like a statue.

"Erza?" Makarov called.

"So close… We were so close…Why won't they just let him go?" Erza cried bitterly.

"Give them time…They would let him free soon." Makarov force a smile, hoping it would comfort the distress Erza. But he knew how the Magic council is like, arrogant and petty. They would never be able to forget a grudge especially one like what Jellal had done.

Jellal was pretty much doom…

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter…Thought about ending it in this chapter but seems like it lengthen on its own so next chapter shall be the last chapter. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Apologies for the super late update… School has started and I literally have no free time. It is all study…study…study… Totally no life… where has my free time gone to?**

**Even now I'm typing this story as fast as I can because I need to go off soon… T_T **

**Well…this is the last chapter…So maybe this is goodbye to most of you…TT**

**Ah…Well I had a sequel for this story…but I am not sure whether I should write it or not…Oh well…I'll you more about the sequel after this chapter… Hope you guys would enjoy it…**

* * *

><p>It was like it never happened. Like Erza had never suffered any loss… Like he was never gone…<p>

In fact she was smiling more, talking more, eating more, and laughing more.

But they knew better. She was preparing herself… forcing herself to be happy just in case she would never be happy again. Her shattered heart was desperately pretending to be whole.

Her smiles were tears, she talk to cover her cries, her laughs were trembles that wreak her body and she ate to fill her empty heart.

They knew…but they could not do anything…Because she did not want it…She could not want it…She dared not hope anymore…

"Erza…Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

She laughed, "Of course, I never been better."

"Erza…You can cry if you want to…" Happy sniffed.

"Why would I need to cry, silly?" Erza patted Happy's head, to comfort him.

"It has been over one week and there is still no news…Aren't you worried?" Gray asked.

Erza shook her head, "I decided to give it up…I knew from the start that we were never meant to be…This just proves it all…It is over… the Magic Council would never let him go…I already knew it so it is okay."

"Even though you know he is innocent." Lucy whispered.

Erza kept silent.

"GAAAAH! I HAVE ENOUGH! SHOW MORE FEELING DAMN IT! YOU LOVE HIM DON'T YOU?" Natsu shouted as he slammed his hands on the table, glaring at Erza.

"I did…" Erza whispered.

"You did?" Gray cocked a brow.

"Yes…So don't worry guys…I am fine." Erza smiled weakly.

"Then why are you crying?" Natsu asked flatly.

Erza eyes widened as she raised her hands to touch her wet face.

"I…I…" Erza stuttered as more tears flowed out from her eyes.

"Erza, we are your friends…Please don't hide your feelings from us…It is hurting us too…" Lucy hugged Erza as she stroke Erza's scarlet hair.

Erza burrowed her head into Lucy's neck as she cried for the first time since he was gone…

* * *

><p>Three days passed in silence, Erza had moved temporary to Lucy's house. Her room gave her too many memories of him and she cannot take it any longer. Everyone in the guild was worried, for Erza had return to her young self, quiet and anti-social…maybe even worse. She no longer eat with them, she no longer smile, she even stopped eating anything sweet.<p>

"Erza… you have gotten thinner…You should eat something." Mirajane set down a plate of food in front of her.

Erza nodded weakly, "Thanks…"

She picked up the fork and pock her food but never ate it.

Everyone in the guild sighed.

Natsu motioned everyone to gather and when they gathered he whispered in a low husky voice, "We need to save Jellal."

"You mean break him out of prison?" Gray asked flatly.

"No! We are not! He is innocent so we are saving him." Natsu shot back.

"Okay…but how?" Lucy asked.

"Erm… we just go in and beat the living crap out of all of them and save him?"

"…" Everyone stared blankly at Natsu.

"That is ridiculous; do you want all of us to die?" Gray sighed.

"Huh? Then do you have a better plan to make Erza happy? I did all sorts of things to make her happy and she did not smile once! If this continues, our Erza would be no more!"

Everyone in the guild fell silent.

The door of the guild flew open, and Gajeel stormed in. He stared at the silent guild before backing out to check if he had entered the correct guild. He entered the guild cautiously, "Did I miss something?" He asked.

Everybody nodded.

He frowned and walked cautiously to Levy, "What did I miss?"

"When you were out on a job…Erza's boyfriend was taken by the Magic council…" Levi replied with a soft sigh.

"Che, never liked the Magic Council."

Levy sighed.

"So what's the name of the boy?" Gajeel asked as he drank from the counter

"Jellal Fernandes."

Gajeel spat out the drink, "WHAT? ISN'T JELLAL SOME HERO OR SOMETHING?"

Everybody turned to look at him with a weird look on their faces.

"What are you guys staring at me for?"

"What did you just say?" Natsu asked as he moved a little closer to Gajeel.

"Jellal is a hero?"

"Where did you hear it from?" Gray questioned, Gajeel now has everyone's attention, including Erza.

He shifted, clearly uncomfortable at all the attention he was receiving, "When I was on the way back I heard from a bunch of people saying some shit about this Jellal guy fighting this super powerful demon, that even though he was controlled by that demon, because of some love and some shit he defeated the control the stupid demon have on him and he fought the demon with all his strength and he won..."

"…That was not how I remembered…" Natsu muttered, "I thought it was our guild members that defeated her?"

"Oh so it is not true?" Gajeel asked, "Then I'll go beat the living shit outta all of them and tell them to get facts right."

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Erm… okay…"

Makarov strolled into the guild smiling, "I bring fantastic news to all of you."

They all stared at him.

"The Magic council is under heavy pressure by the people and the soldiers to release Jellal."

"You cannot be serious." Erza whispered.

"So where is the genius that spread the rumor?" Makarov asked with a cheery smile.

They all look around, but no one own up.

Makarov raised a brow, "How can it be? Are you sure that none of you spread the rumor?"

"It is not me…" Gray answered.

"Not me either…" Lucy replied.

Everyone in the guild denied spreading the rumor.

"Then who is the one that spread the rumor?" Makarov questioned.

* * *

><p>"Ahh…the sky is so blue…" Zeref sighed as he lifted his hands towards the sky.<p>

"Zeref?" A musical voice called out.

Zeref smiled as he got up, "Lilith!"

A girl with beautiful long white hair strolled in, her skin as dark as the night sky, her eyes was like emeralds. Her petite body swayed when the wind blows. Her used to be long tail was gone.

She strolled towards him, "Zeref, it has been a long time."

He hugged her, "Yes it has been a long time…about five hundred years long?"

He sniffed her hair, "I miss you."

She smiled as she hugged him back.

"Zeref…I'm sorry…" She whispered.

He pulled back, "Why do you keep saying sorry every time you meet me?"

"You wished for death…And I made your life worse than death… you cannot die and everything around you dies…" She cried bitterly.

"I'm sorry too…" Zeref caressed her face, "If I did not want death so much, I would never have summoned you…And you would not be suffering like this."

"Don't talk nonsense… I'm glad I met you…I just hate fate… Once you are chosen as a villain, you're a villain, it doesn't matter if your heart is for good and you will just do bad things." She cried, "I want to be a hero…why am I gifted with such disgusting powers?"

Zeref hugged her tightly, "If it hurts you so much…Then don't leave anymore…You can stay with me…I'll be with you forever…Then your curse on me would be a blessing."

She pushed him away, "No. You do not know when I'm unable to control my powers…Look at Mavis! She named her guild after me and what happened? I killed her! How about Hades? He wanted power to improve himself and look at what happened to him? He became a monster! I went to the tower of Babel to save Rob and what happen? He died! I saw Jellal being brainwashed, but instead of saving him, I made the brainwashing power stronger."

"But you helped him in the end." Zeref tried to hold her, but she would not let him.

"It was their love that helped them. My powers would have turned him into a monster if it was not for their love." The Black Fairy replied flatly.

"Still you spread the rumor of Jellal being a hero."

"I brain-washed those humans to make them think that Jellal was a hero, how is that heroic? How about the village that I destroyed? " Lilith forced a smile as she walked away.

"Where are you going?" Zeref called out as he ran after her.

"I'm leaving…I'll hurt you again if I stay too long…" She smiled as she hugged Zeref, giving him a light kiss and she disappeared.

Zeref fell to the ground, "Lilith…if you are a monster…then what am I?"

* * *

><p>It took two months for the Magic Council to release Jellal. The Erza and the gang stood outside the magic council, waiting him to come out.<p>

"Why is it taking so long for him to come out?" Natsu grumbled.

"Be patient." Lucy scolded him.

"Hah! Patient and Natsu cannot be together." Gray snorted.

"What did you say, Asshole?" Natsu snapped back as he slammed his head onto Gray.

Erza punched them both, "Quiet!"

A figure slowly emerged from the tower.

"Jellal!" Erza called out as she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

Jellal chuckled, "Calm down Erza."

"I miss you." She hugged him tightly.

He kissed her, "I miss you too."

Lucy blushed at the scene before her, "Shouldn't we give them some privacy."

Natsu looked away from the scene with their face red, "Yea…let's just go."

Gray nodded in agreement.

"Aye…" Happy flew away quickly.

Erza led Jellal to a coffee shop, "You've lost weight." She commented.

"So have you." Jellal smiled.

"I am so glad to have you back…though I would need to leave you soon…" Erza sighed.

"Why would you need to leave?" Jellal asked, his voice was filled with fear.

"The S class trial…I'll explain it to you later." Erza laughed, "I'll be back in a week and we will be together again."

Jellal breath out a sigh of relief, he thought that he had caused some trouble for Erza.

"Jellal, while I'm gone, take care of the guild for me. Don't let anyone misbehave okay?"

Jellal chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the guild. Don't forget to come back to me quickly…"

Erza grinned as she leaned down to kiss him.

They would live happily from now on…right?

**The End…**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'll tell you about the sequel that I want to make… it would be called 7 Years of Hell…This would be what the guild did during the seven years when the core members of the guild disappeared. Of course this time there is Jellal in the Guild.<strong>

**So should I do the sequel or should I just leave it here?**

**Please review!**


End file.
